


It Will Never Happen Again

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You had gotten a part in the show Agents of Shield and you became great friends with Chloe.Warnings: Mentions of cheating (though it never happened)





	It Will Never Happen Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

Scarlett looked down at her phone checking the time. You had just gotten a part in the show Agents of Shield and you were going to be home any minute. 

She was very proud of you and happy that you got the part but you had started getting close with one of your cast mates, Chloe Bennet. Scarlett trusted you with all her heart but she couldn’t help but think that you were cheating on her.

You opened the door to the apartment you shared with Scarlett. You were so happy to be home, you missed your girlfriend and all you wanted to do was relax and cuddle with her.

When you walked in and saw her looking at her phone with a sad look on her face, you got worried. “Baby?” You walked over to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She put her phone away and walked into the kitchen. Something wasn’t right, something was upsetting her. 

You followed her. “Please talk to me, love. What’s going on?”

Scarlett stopped, she turned around to face you so fast that it made you jump back. The look in her eyes scared you, you’ve never seen her act like this before. 

“I know that you’ve been cheating on me with Chloe.” She narrowed her eyes at you.

You were shocked that she would even think you would do something like that. Scarlett is the love of your life, you would never cheat on her. Chloe and you are just friends, she was kinda like a sister to you. 

“You think I’m cheating on you? Chloe and I are just friends. You honestly think that I would cheat on you?” You had to fight the tears from falling. The fact that she would even think you would do something like that hurt. “Scarlett, I love you and only you.”

“Then why are you getting so close with her?!” She yelled, you flinched.

Scarlett had never yelled at you. She knew how much you didn’t like when people yelled at you. The woman that you love, who said she would never raise her voice at you was doing just that.

You didn’t even fight the tears anymore, you just let them roll down your cheeks. “If you think that I would cheat on you then I guess you don’t know me at all…” 

You grabbed your car keys and left the apartment. Once you got in your car, you turned off your phone so you wouldn’t have to talk to Scarlett or anyone else. Then you began to drive to the only other place where you felt safe.

xxxxx

As soon as you left Scarlett realized what she just did. Deep down she knew you would never cheat on her but she let her thoughts get the best of her. Then she realized that she yelled at you. She told you she would never do that, she promised you and she just broke that promise.

“What have I done…” She slid down the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest and sobbed. She pulled out her phone to try and call you but it went right to voicemail. 

Scarlett let her phone fall to the floor as she continued to sob. The one thing going through her mind right now was that she just lost the love of her life.

xxxxx

You stood at the front door of Chloe’s place. After you knocked on the door, it opened to reveal Chloe, at first she smiled at you but then she saw that you’ve been crying.

Chloe pulled you into her place and pulled you into a hug as you started sobbing. You tightly wrapped your arms around her. She started to rub your back to try and help calm you down.

“It’s okay, (Y/N).” She says softly. “I’m right here.” 

When you started to calm down Chloe brought you over to the couch, her arms still around you. You told Chloe what had happened, Chloe never let you go. She knew how much you loved Scarlett and the fact that Scarlett would think you were cheating on her really bothered her.

“You can stay here as long as you need. You’re my friend and I’ll always be here for you no matter what.” 

“Thanks, Chloe.” You gave her a small smile before you rest your head on her shoulder.

Then you remembered that you had to be go to work the next day. You were not going to have the energy to do anything after what just happened, but you had to go. Chloe and your other friends that you met would be there for you.

xxxxx

The next day when you and Chloe go to work the others knew something happened. You weren’t your normal self and they were worried. Any chance Chloe got she would always try and make you laugh. It always worked.

You were taking a break with Chloe when you looked up and saw Scarlett. You grabbed onto Chloe’s arm and squeezed. Chloe looked over at you but then she looked up and saw Scarlett. 

Chloe stood protectively in front of you. She glared at her. “You have some nerve coming here.” 

Scarlett looked over at you, she saw the hurt in your eyes. It hurt her that she was the reason for it. “(Y/N), can we talk please? I’m so sorry.”

“If you think for one second that she-”

“Chloe.” You stepped out from behind her. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

You started walking to where you and Scarlett could talk in private. Once you two were alone Scarlett started to walk towards you but you backed away. You just wrapped your arms around yourself and didn’t looked at her.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I-”

“Why did you accuse me of cheating? You know I would never do that.” You looked right into her eyes. 

“I know. I let my thoughts get to me and I shouldn’t have. You were just spending so much time with Chloe and I just over analyzed everything.” Scarlett tried to walk towards you again and when you didn’t back away from her she let out a sigh of relief. “I love you with all my heart and I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

You both had tears rolling down your cheeks. Your heart was torn. You wanted to go back with her so bad, you really did. She’s the love of your life but then again you were scared something like this would happen again.

Scarlett knew what you were thinking. “I promise it will never happen again, sweetheart.” 

Your heart was screaming at you to go back with her and that’s what you did. You wrapped your arms around her and cried into her shoulder. Scarlett wrapped her arms around you, holding you close to her. She kept whispering how much she loves you and how sorry she was.

When you both walked back over to Chloe, you and Scarlett were holding hands. Chloe looked between the both of you then smiled slightly. Chloe then glared at Scarlett. “If anything like this happens again, I swear to-”

“It will never happen again.” Scarlett kissed your temple. “I promise.”


End file.
